l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Sword of Bitter Lies Dojo
The Dojo of Bitter Lies taught a group of techniques created by Bayushi Tangen known as the Dark Sword of Bitter Lies. Dojo's History Dojo founded Before the Scorpion Coup Tangen founded the Dark Sword of Bitter Lies Dojo to rival Kakita Dueling Academy. Tangen eagerly taught the Dark Sword style to anyone who came to call, though more often than not his students ended up seriously injuring themselves when they tried to replicate the techniques. Way of the Scorpion, p. 57 It was originally built at Ryoko Owari. Great Clans, p. 221 Re-opening the dojo The sole "successful" student of Tangen, Bayushi Kwanchai, re-founded the dojo under the encouragement of Bayushi Kaukatsu, who saw the potential value for the Scorpion in such a zealous group of pawns. The Bitter Lies Dojo was built near Kyuden Bayushi, hidden in the Seikitsu Mountains, Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 26 within the Fortress of Blackened Sight. It had since become a viable school among the Scorpion Clan, though their students were widely regarded by the rest of the Clan as madmen. Second Dojo Another dojo was built at Toshi Ranbo under the patronage of Bayushi Tsimaru. Tales of the Emerald Championship (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman Category:Ryoko province Tradition Kwanchai's students did not share Tangen's insane luck, although all Bitter Lies swordsmen did seem to be extremely lucky, becoming excellent pawns. They were counted on a great deal of loyalty from his fellow students, although the Empire considered them lunatics. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 27 Training All students must memorize Tangen's Lies entire volume, to be intimately aware with the original Bayushi Tangen's teachings. Clans frequently dispatched large groups of soldiers on spring patrol as soon as the ground thawed. Bitter Lies students were sent in spring patrols as an impredictable mission, which could be boring and uneventful, but it could also be deadly if the clan's neighbors were on the move. Known Feats and Techniques * Dark Sword of Bitter Lies * Foolish Bravery * Luck of the Dark Sword * Glory of Bitter Lies * Embrace the Dark Sword Sensei The sensei of Bitter Lies must keep an eye out for rumors of other prospective students, those who have the right mix of dumb luck and insanity. He must care for the students,as they were somewhat unstable, avoiding they unleashed their insane zeal upon each other. He must train the students setting aside time for training beyond the extremely time consuming first two duties. Known Sensei * Bayushi Tangen. Founder of the School * Bayushi Kwanchai. Founder of the Dojo at Kyuden Bayushi * Bayushi Sharaku Members of the Dojo * Bayushi Azumamoru * Bayushi Ebara * Bayushi Eisaku * Bayushi Eiyu * Bayushi Gaho * Bayushi Hisako. Champion of Bitter Lies * Bayushi Irezu * Bayushi Ishikura * Bayushi Kaneo. Legionnaire * Bayushi Kayama * Bayushi Mago * Bayushi Minoru * Bayushi Orijitte * Bayushi Ryouya * Bayushi Sakai * Bayushi Shaiga. Student * Bayushi Shigehiro * Bayushi Shusui. Student * Bayushi Toshimo * Bayushi Yousui * Shosuro Ritoru External Links * Bitter Lies Student (Empire at War) Category:Scorpion Clan Dojo